A Cold Winter's Night
by wrongnotes
Summary: For the first time in ten years, it had finally snowed in Resembool. Though most people would be found indoors, Edward and Winry had other ideas, which just so happened to involve a lake coated in ice. Takes place after the Promised day.


For the first time in ten years, it had finally snowed in Resembool. With all the changes that had occurred recently, something as strange as snowfall in a rural town shouldn't have been a surprise. In a way, the sheet covering the ground was like a new beginning, shadowing all the pain and relentless nightmares that would soon grow to a halt.

It had been a year since Edward and Alphonse had returned home, and things were finally beginning to seem normal. Although she never admitted it out loud, Winry was ecstatic at this change of pace, especially since the brothers were stuck indoors for the majority of the time. She knew it was unrealistic to hope that Ed wouldn't leave again, but she hoped that just for a few years, she would get her wish. With winter in full motion, Winry knew that she would have plenty of opportunities to progress the relationship. If Ed wasn't so thick headed, that is.

It was only a day after the snow had begun to fall, and what came with it was a freezing house. The fireplace was finally being put to use, though it was hard to approach with Al huddled right in front of it.

"You're going to get burned, Al. Remember what happened when you tried to make a cake and then you tripped and landed face first into it?" Ed laughed, walking in from the kitchen.

"What did you think you were going to get out of _smelling_ it?" Winry joined, taking off her apron and wiping the flour from her hands. She had been trying to teach Ed how to cook for a solid week, reminding him that it was necessary for when he traveled. Unfortunately, he was a terrible chef, which usually resulted in stirring a mixture too hard and having it splatter across the walls. They had been making an apple pie, though Winry insisted that she did the stirring, with Ed in charge of cutting the pieces of dough.

"If you felt how nice this was, you'd be doing the same thing!" Al replied, with a grumpy look on his face. Recently, he had been trying to touch and smell everything he could, and with the approaching winter, that usually resulted in being covered in thick, fluffy blankets.

Winry giggled, this domestically was something she could never have enough of. "Anyways, I bet it's cold enough outside that the lake is frozen over."

"So? It's not like we were planning on swimming," Ed said, joining Al by the fireplace.

"That's not what I meant, idiot. When the lake's frozen that _usually_ means it's sturdy enough to skate on!"

"And you're telling me that it would be a _good_ idea to put me on ice? I'd probably break my neck!"

"Well, it's worth a shot," Winry put on her most convincing face, using the puppy eyes that Al did any time he wanted to adopt a kitten. " _Please_? I've always wanted to ice skate."

"You're going to be the death of me someday Win, I hope you know that," Ed sighed, cracking his back as he stood up. "And where are you going to get skates anyways? Most of the shops are closed."

Internally, Winry fist pumped with victory. This was all part of her plan, and of course, she never had a plan without days worth of preparation. Little did Ed know she had been practicing skating almost every day, and had already made pairs of skates. If someone was going to look like an idiot, it definitely wasn't going to be her.

"You're in luck Ed, because I _just so happen_ to have an extra pair, and they're in your size too!"

"Just go brother, and _yes_ I'll stay here, I know that you'd just freak out again if I actually went. Maybe next year I'll be able to, but for now I think you two could use some time together," Al raised his eyebrows and smirked, "If you know what I mean…"

At Al's comment, Ed picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at his head, while proceeding to turn an unnatural shade of red.

—

Ed and Winry left at twilight, as the sky faded to a crimson hue. The lights of the small village twinkled in the dusk like stars, and the light flurry of snow swirled around them. Winry marveled at the perfection of it all; she couldn't get a scenery like this even in her dreams. She kept walking towards the lake until she noticed that Ed was no longer beside her.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" She looked back and saw him standing in place, staring up at the sky. "How everything is just so… perfect? I never thought it would turn out this way, there were tons of outcomes that I'd have expected to be more believable."

Winry walked back to his side, and slowly reached out to grab his hand. "Don't think for a second that you don't deserve this. You and Al have been through so much, and now that it's finally over, you can have an endless amount of days like this. You've given so much, learn to accept the good things when they come."

"I don't know… it just feels _wrong._ Too good to be true. With everything that I've done, I wouldn't be surprised if something came along that would ruin everything again. I know I'm just being paranoid, but after years of knowing that I'd hurt you if I got close, what's to say it couldn't happen again?"

"You can't just live your entire life thinking that you'll mess something up, Ed. That's what I'm _here_ for. We'll get through life together, we have plenty of time to mend what's been broken. You fixed your mistakes and I grew alongside you, now we can just sit back and enjoy what life throws at us," Winry said, looking up at the stars that began to brim the sky at nightfall.

"You're really making it hard for me to leave, you know that?" Ed sighed. Winry knew all about the research trip to the west he had planned, and as important as it was to him, she couldn't bear to watch his back in the distance again.

"And why should you? You have everything you'd ever need here. Is all the other stuff really that important? I'm tired of waiting for you, this time _you're_ going to be the one doing the waiting."

"You really are a dummy, occasionally right, but still a dummy," Ed smirked.

"I could say the same about you, alchemy freak," Winry punched his shoulder, resulting in a startled yelp. "So are we going to skate or not? We don't have all night."

"Last one there has to clean the kitchen!" Ed laughed, sprinting down the hill and leaving Winry to follow close behind. It was a fair race, until Winry began throwing snow at the back of Ed's head, resulting in a full out snowball fight that left the two drenched.

"Geez Win, you're going to knock my head clean off one of these days with your aim! You're lucky I went easy on you." Ed said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, we're finally here, so at least the bruises you're about to get will even out the ones I just gave you," Winry smiled. She tugged on her custom made skates and slowly stepped onto the lake, checking that it would hold her weight. "Watch and learn, you're going to need a few pointers."

Ed sat at the edge of the lake and watched as Winry twirled around on the ice, a bit wobbly on her feet but still holding the grace of a true figure skater. She drifted forwards and backwards, and even added some spins that she shocked herself with, amazed at how she was able to keep her balance.

"How the hell did you learn to skate like that?" Ed stared in awe, watching the mechanic he grew up with skate with the poise of a full grown woman.

"Practice!" she yelled after doing another spin. "Not that you would know!" Winry glided back to the side of the lake that Ed was at and held out her hand. "Care to join me?"

"You know I'm just going to fall…" Ed sighed, reluctantly standing up.

"And that's what'll make it so great!"

"Are you sure it'll be okay, with the leg and all?" Ed asked, suddenly remembering the weight of automail.

"You should be fine, the ice is thick enough that it should hold both of our weight, _plus_ that extra-thin automail I slaved over for you."

"You know I never ask you to work that hard, you just do it on your own, so don't blame me!"

"Yeah yeah, now would you hurry up? At this point I think you're just stalling," Winry sighed.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Winry pulled his arm and swung Ed from the snow to the ice, giggling as she watched him try to keep his balance.

"What the hell Winry?!" He gripped onto her shoulder for support, shuffling his feet to prevent from falling.

"It's just like walking Ed, and since you've learned that twice I think you can manage a third time." Winry moved his hand from her shoulder and took it instead, gently pulling him along. "Just make it so your steps last longer, and count to three every time. One two three one two three… like that."

Ed slowly regained his balance and took unsteady steps, though gaining a bit more balance with every stride. With Winry pulling him along the ice, it was easier to gain momentum, and soon he was able to stand without completely relying on her weight.

"See, I told you it wasn't too hard! Now try to keep up with this," she began to skate at twice the speed, practically dragging him across the lake.

"Hey, slow down! Right when I get the hang of it and you do thi-" Ed's yelling was interrupted when a particularly strong tug sent him tumbling down, landing right on top of Winry. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, until they finally broke down into laughter.

Without any notice, Winry lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to once again turn as red as a tomato. "Never stop being a dork, okay?"

"As long as you never stop being a gearhead," Ed smiled.

The two proceeded to skate together until daybreak, going from clumsily relying on each other's support to skating together in unison. Winry knew she had yet again chipped away another piece of the frigid wall Ed surrounded himself with, and she hoped that someday, she'd be able to knock down the entire thing. Or at least 85% of it, that is.


End file.
